theanthony28495adventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Beauty and the Skellington/@comment-187.160.20.229-20130606230220
Flikules pazZzurro's movie-spoof of "Hercules" Cast: Hercules - Flik (A Bug's Life) Megara - Atta (A Bug's Life Hades - Hopper (A Bug's Life) Philocetes - Barry B. Benson (Bee Movie) Pegasus - Angus (Brave) Zeus - Jeff the Spider (The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy) Hera - Miss Spider (James and the Giant Peach) Pain and Panic - Molt (A Bug's Life) and Kyle (Fanboy and Chum Chum) Young Hercules - Z (Antz) Hercules' Earthly Parents - Martin Benson and Janet Benson (Bee Movie) Hermes - The White Rabbit (Alice in Wonderland (1951)) Nessus the River Guardian - Oogie Boogie (The Nightmare Before Christmas) Fates played by - Madame Gasket (Robots) and the Witches (The Nightmare Before Christmas) Demetrius the Pot Maker - Jack O'Lantern (Billy and Mandy's Jacked-Up Halloween) The Boys with Frisbee - John Darling and Michael Darling (Peter Pan) Muses played by - Piper Pinwheeler (Robots), Sally (The Nightmare Before Christmas), Princess Yum Yum (The Thief and the Cobbler), Mulan and Alice (Alice in Wonderland (1951)) The Painter - Dr. Flinkerstein (The Nightmare Before Christmas) The Townsfolk - Cappy, Fender (Robots), Dim, Rosie (A Bug's Life) and Cornelius (A Bgu's Life) Pain and Panic as Boys - Chum Chum and Fanboy (Fanboy and Chum Chum) Pain and Panic as Disguised as a My Little Pony-Style Female Horse - Fluttershy (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) Hydra - Giant Snake (The Nightmare Before Christmas) Titans played by - Hexxus (FernGully: The Last Rainforest), Twister (The Rescuers Down Under), Rhinoceros (James and the Giant Peach) and The Dragon at the Beginning (The King and I) Cyclops - Chernabog (Fantasia) Apollo, God of the Sun - P.T. Flea (A Bug's Life) Ares, God of War - The Pollen Jocks (A Bug's Life) Aphrodite, Goodess of Love - Gypsy Moth (A Bug's Life) Ceberus, the 3-Headed Dog - Wolves (Beauty and the Beast) Angry Warthog - Red Bull (The Last Unicorn) Scar-Style Lion - Lucifer (Cinderella) Gigantic Creepy Bird - Diablo Raven (Sleeping Beauty) Carvings - Pirates (Peter Pan) and Cards (Alice in Wonderland (1951)) Penelope - Baloo (The Jungle Book) Bull, Bird, and Imp Fighters - Dragon Maleficent (Sleeping Beauty), Snake Jafar (Aladdin), and Scar Snout the Wolf (The Rugrats Movie) Pain and Panic as Rabbit and Chipmunk - Rabbit (Winnie the Pooh) and Chip (Chip N' Dale) Pain and Panic as Snakes - Phineas P. Viper (The Mighty Ducks), and Cydne (101 Dalmatians: The Series) Pain and Panic as Birds - Professor Owl (Melody; Toot, Whistle, Plunk and Boom) and Jacob (Wunschpunsch) Sea Serpent - Bruce (Finding Nemo) Poor Soul - Cinderella Fish - Dory (Finding Nemo) Baby Hercules - Baby Bug (Thumbelina) Baby Pegasus - Young Pegasi (Fantasia) Pain and Panic as Worms - Tuck and Roll (A Bug's Life) Pain and Panic as Bugs - Francis (A Bug's Life) and Mr. Centipede (James and the Giant Peach) Carvings - Maleficent's Goons (Sleeping Beauty) The Nymphs - Kayley (Quest for Camelot), Snow White (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs), and Giselle (Enchanted) Narcissus - Mike Wazowski (Monsters, Inc.) Men working with hay - Grasshoppers (A Bug's Life) Other Gods - Nim Galuu (Epic),Adam Flayman (Bee Movie), Ramin Slim (A Bug's Life), Mushu (Mulan), Dot (A Bug's Life), Ladybug (James and the Giant Peach), The Queen of the Ant Colony (A Bug's Life), Zero (The Nightmare Before Christmas), Mr. Grasshopper (James and the Giant Peach), Thorny (A Bug's Life), Li'l Bee (Thumbelina), Earthworm (James and the Giant Peach), Mavis (Hotel Transylvania), Berlioz (The Aristocats), Kermit the Frog (The Muppets), Fozzie Bear (The Muppets), Big Bird (Sesame Street), Princess Celestial (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic), Mr. Soil (A Bug's Life), The CDA (Monsters, Inc.), Ray (The Princess and the Frog), Evinrude (The Rescuers), Dinah (Alice in Wonderland (1951)), Young Copper (The Fox and the Hound), Cody (The Rescuers Down Under), Mrs. Peepers (Rock-A-Doodle), Prince Phillip and Princess Aurora/Briar Rose (Sleeping Beauty), Rajah (Aladdin, The Return of Jafar, Aladdin and the King of Thieves and Aladdin TV Series), Heimlich the Caterpillar (A Bug's Life), Princess Bala (Antz), Miss Piggy (The Muppets), Gonzo (The Muppet's Treasure Island), Queen Elinore (Brave), Mowgli (The Jungle Book), Oliver (Oliver and Company), Kitten Edmond (Rock-A-Doodle), Touluse (The Aristocats), Crush (Finding Nemo), and Young Simba (The Lion King) SnowBall the Cat - Sally's Black Cat (The Nightmare Before Christmas) Cricket - Cri-Kee (Mulan) Adonis (Meg's old boyfriend) - Zazu (The Lion King) Girl Adonis Goes to - Duchess (The Aristocats) Hercules' fangirls - the Princess's (The King and I) Other Citizens of Thebes - Bird in a Tree (Alice in Wonderland (1951)), General Mandible (Antz), and Jim Crow (Dumbo) Phil's Failed Trainees - Jack Skellington (The Nightmare Before Christmas), Shang (Mulan), and Chanticleer (Rock-A-Doodle) Achilles - Rodney Copperbottom (Robots) Various gods - Ants (A Bug's Life)